theloudhousefandomcom_tl-20200213-history
Scoots
Grey Griffin |kaibigan = Albert Bernie Seymour Lincoln Clyde |kalaban = Mall Cop Captain Sue}} Si Scoots ay isang pangatlong karakter ng The Loud House. Biograpiya Siya ay unang nakita sa "For Bros About to Rock". Nakita siya sa bilangguan sa mall kasama nina Lincoln at Clyde. Ayon sa mall cop captain, siya ay naaresto para sa pabilis ng pagmamaneho sa kanyang iskuter. Pagkatapos mailabas ng captain sina Lincoln, Luna, at Clyde mula sa bilangguan, kinukuha ni Scoots ang oportunidad na tumakas sa bukas na cell. Hinahabol siya ng captain, ngunit hindi siya makaabot sa kanya, kaya tinawag niya si Bobby upang tulungan siya, ngunit hindi rin siya makaabot din. Ang kanyang susunod na pagpakita ay nasa "The Old and the Restless" bilang residente ng Sunset Canyon Retirement Home. Mukhang siya ang lubusang napopoot sa mga panuntunan ni Sue, nakikitang tinatawag niya na "Shrew". Siya ay unang nakita na nagpapabilis sa kanyang iskuter, na pilitan si Sue pagkuha ng kanyang pribilehiyo sa puding. Siya ay sumuway at kumakain ng puding. Si Scoots ay mukhang isang napakabait na kaibigan ni Albert dahil sinabi niya sa kanya na siya at ang ibang mga matatanda ay hindi hahayaan si Sue na paalisin siya kahit na lampas siya sa curfew. Tinulungan niya sina Albert at Lincoln na makapasok sila at nagprotesta kay Sue nang bantang palabasin si Albert. Siya ay nagpakita mamaya sa "Kick the Bucket List". Una, nakita siya sa lawa kung saan si Clyde at isang bato na may guhit ng mukha ni Lincoln ay nagkukuha ng kanilang litrato. Tinanong ni Clyde si Scoots na kumuha ng litrato sa kanya at sa bato, at si Scoots nag-iisip na si Clyde ay nakalulungkot dahil sa pagkakaroon ng isang bato bilang isang matalik na kaibigan ay sumang-ayon. Sinusubukan niyang gamitin ang kanyang phone upang kunin ang litrato, ngunit nang kinuha ito, ang batong Lincoln ay nahulog sa lawa at nalunod. Sinasabi sa kanya ni Scoots na maaari siyang makikipagkaibigan sa isang pirasong kahoy na lumulutang. Siya ay mamayang nakita sa crosswalk malapit sa bus na ang mga lalaki ay nakasakay pauwi at ang kanyang iskuter ay tumatagal ng labis na oras upang makatawid, ang bus ay umabot sa isang butas sa kalsada at leksyonin niya ang driver dahil sa hindi maayos na pagmamaneho. Sa wakas, nag-alok siya kay Lincoln at Clyde ng pasakay pauwi sa kanyang iskuter hanggang sa pumunta siya hangga't makakaya niya. Nagpakita muli siya sa "Pulp Friction", kung saan huminto ang mga bata habang hinabol si Principal Huggins dahil si Scoots ay nagharang sa daan. Si Lori ay tumunog ng busina at si Lola ay sumigaw sa kanya upang gumalaw. Hindi nagustuhan ito, nagpasya si Scoots na maglaro sa kanila at gumalaw ng paurong upang maantala sila ng higit pa. Sa bandang huli ay dinisenyo ni Lincoln at Clyde ang isang bagong kontrabida ng Ace Savvy na tinatawag na Old Maid na batay sa kanya. Nagpakita muli siya sa "Mall of Duty", kung saan siya ay isa sa maraming tao na nagsisikap na makakuha ng kopyang survival guide na naka-autograp ni Rip Hardcore. Nabigo siyang makakuha, ngunit binigyan siya ni Lincoln ng kopya bilang kabayaran para sa kanyang tulong upang maligtas si Lily mula sa isang tren sa mall. Matapos ang isang paghabol, matagumpay na ligtasin ni Lincoln at Scoots si Lily, bago mag-crash ang tren papunta mismo sa food cart ni Flip. Sa "Not a Loud", nakita siyang lumampas kay Lincoln at tinawag siyang mabagal. Sa "Roadie to Nohere", pinagserbe siya ni Luna, ngunit patuloy siyang nagreklamo tungkol sa pagkain. Sa "Insta-gran", nakita niyang nakikipaglaban sina Albert at Seymour sa swimming pool, tumaya siya para kay Albert. Nang ipaliwanag ng magkapatid na Loud ang lahat, ayaw niya ito at umalis siya agad. Sa "Head Poet's Anxiety", narinig niya ang tula ni Lucy sa bus. Sa "Ruthless People", nagnakaw siya ng lahat ng mga puding mula sa pudding machine. Hitsura Si Scoots ay isang matandang babae na may puting balat, at kulay-abo na buhok. Nagsuot siya ng isang turkesang sumbrero na may isang kulay-rosas na bulaklak dito, isang puting sweter, beige na pantalon, mga puting snikers, at itim na sunglasses. Nagmaneho siya ng pulang iskuter. Ang iskuter ay may isang maliit na basket sa harap na bahagi ng hawakan, at isang itim na upuan. It runs through the energy of a battery that is located in the back side. Alter-ego Si Lincoln ay gumawa ng kontrabida para sa kanyang comic batay kay Scoots, at pinangalanan bilang "Old Maid". Siya ay kamukha ni Scoots, ngunit nagsusuot siya ng berdeng at matinik na helmet na may bungo, berdeng matinik na pauldrons, at madilim na berdeng guwantes. Nakasakay siya sa temang-bungo na iskuter na may apat na gulong. Mga pagpakita Season 1 *For Bros About to Rock Season 2 *The Old and the Restless *Kick the Bucket List *Pulp Friction *Mall of Duty *Not a Loud Season 3 *Tripped! *Insta-gran *Roadie to Nowhere *Head Poet's Anxiety *Ruthless People *Crimes of Fashion en:Scoots es:Scoots he:סקוטס id:Scoots ru:Скутс Kategorya:Karakter Kategorya:Pangatlong Karakter Kategorya:Babae Kategorya:Adulto Kategorya:Tao